User blog:MilenHD/Hattori Hanzo vs Shaka Zulu
Hattori Hanzo: The legendary ninja of the Iga province, who was master of stealth. VS Shaka Zulu: The mightiest of the Zulu army, who led his kingdom to conquest. Who..is..Deadliest?!? To find out, our world class fighters are testing history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we see what happens, when two warriors go toe to toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death, history will be rewritten, but only one will be crowned the Deadliest Warrior. Hattori Hanzo Hattori Hanzo was the son of a minor samurai in the service of the Matsudaira (later Tokugawa clan), first entering combat at age 16. He quickly became renowned his tactical brilliance and combat prowess, being known to practice ninjutsu, and, in particular sojutsu, the art of spear fighting, Hanzo is known to have favored a 14-foot yari as his spear of choice. He was also so skilled in combat and at the art of stealth supernatural abilities were attributed to him, such as appearing and disappearing at will, telekinesis, and precognition. Hanzo became known for his actions at several major battles under Oda Nobunaga, including actions at the battles of Anegawa and Mitagahara. His most famous action, however would occur after Oda's death, when he saved the life of Oda's successor, Tokugawa Ieyasu in the Mikawa province and leading him to safety, and possibly playing a role in rescuing Ieyasu's family as well. Hanzo rescued Tokugawa Ieyasu with: |-| Short Range= Wakizashi *Weight: 3 pounds *Length: 1.5 feet *Steel |-| Mid Range= Yari *Weight: 4 pounds *Length: 14 feet *Steel head, wooden handle |-| Long Range= Shuriken *Weight: 1 pound *Length: 3 inches *Range: 10 feet *Steel |-| Special= Duel Sais *Weight: 1 pound each *Length: 1 foot each *Steel |-| Shaka Zulu Shaka kaSenzangakhona, known as Shaka Zulu in the West, was the ruler of the Zulu Kingdom of present-day Africa, who lived from about 1787-1828. He was known for issuing a number of military reforms during his reign, for expanding the Zulu Kingdom, and for a number of military reforms. Shaka's reforms included the use of a shortened spear with a lengthened head (sometimes to the point where it resembled a short sword) known as the iklwa as a stabbing weapon. The Zulus would charge into a formation enemy with their iklwa after throwing their assegai, or throwing spears, in a manner similar to the Roman's use of the pilum and gladius. Shaka also perfected a pincer tactic known as the "horns of the buffalo, which decimated British troops at Isandlwana. Shaka conquered the rival tribes with: |-| Short Range= Zulu Axe *Weight: 2.5 pounds *Length: 2.5 feet *Iron blade, wooden handle |-| Mid Range= Iklwa *Weight: 2.5 feet *Length: 1.5 pounds *Iron tip, wooden shaft |-| Long Range= Assegai *Weight: 3 pounds *Length: 6 feet *Range: 50 feet *Iron tip, wooden shaft |-| Special= Iwisa *Weight: 1 pound *Length: 2 feet *African Hardwood |-| Analysis & Notes My Edges Short: Edge Hanzo: A sword is better than axe, due to his versatility Mid: Edge Shaka: The yari is long and clumsy, and will ruin Hanzo's stealth. Shaka on the other hand used....he created the iklwa, he is master of this weapon, he knows how to use it best with the cow-hide shield. Long: Edge Shaka: The javelin is more lethal than the shuriken. Special: Edge Hanzo: Well the two sais are more lethal than simple wooden culb. Plus both can be thrown, but Hanzo still have 1 sai if he throws the second. X-Factors Armor: Hanzo 20, Shaka 40: This is Hanzo when he is ninja, NOT samurai, so he has no armor. Shaka at least has his cow hide shield, which can stop shurikens and sais. Stealth: Hanzo 97, Shaka 77: Shaka wasn't that sneaky, he was more of a front line warrior and while he used ambush tactics from time to time, he cannot compare to Hanzo who is legendary for his stealth tactics. Physicality: Hanzo 78, Shaka 90: Hanzo was fit and skinny, and was perfect assassin since 16 years old, but Shaka gets the edge here because he is taller and used to live in harsher climate. He also trained himslef and his men to feel no pain as they ran through thorns. Training: Hanzo 90, Shaka 80: Hanzo trained since he was 16 years old, he was both samurai and ninja. Shaka on the other hand while didn't received any note worthy training, but he trained himself and his men to be conquerors. Notes Voting ends on 8th July The battle will be 1 vs 1, will take place near gloomy place with waterfall and acacias and with very poor sunlight. Only well written votes, with good explanation will be counted and no spam or rude comments, also if I made a mistake be sure to correct me in the comments below. Battle Simulation It was a normal day in South Africa, King Shaka of the Zulus went to his everyday relax spot at the waterfall with acacias, but since was already an afternoon. Shaka also felt that he is being watched and had a very strange feeling, that's why he raised his shield and his iklwa in order to face whatever was near him. On one of the acacia trees Hattori Hanzo was on the branches and was going to make his move, he jumped and landed silently on the grass. As Hanzo got closer to Shaka, he was holding three shurikens in his right hand and threw them at Shaka, but the Zulu king realised he is under attack and quickly raised his shield, blocking all the shurikens without realizing where they came from. Hattori was sneaking from behind with his yari, prepeared to stab Shaka, but the Zulu king heard his footsteps and dodge under the incoming yari and he threw his assegai, but he missed because Hattori juked it. As Shaka grabbed his iklwa and charged forward the ninja, Shaka managed to roll under the incoming stab attack of the yari and sliced it in half, Hattori pulled his wakizashi and sliced big portion of the ishlangu shield. Shaka threw his shield away and tried stabbing Hattori with his iklwa but the spear got parried by the wakizashi and Hattori swung his blade, going for Shaka's belly but the Zulu managed to move away from the blade and pull his axe, duel-wielding his weapons and as he swung with his axe, he managed to harm a little bit of Hanzo's shoulder, but with fast reaction Hattori sliced the incoming iklwa in half with his wakizashi. Shaka now only had his axe and both continued fighting, as Shaka was going to decapitate Hanzo, but the ninja rolled and sliced the king's leg, making him to groan in pain. Shaka swung with full force and knocked Hanzo's wakizashi and Hanzo pulled his pair of sais, Shaka grabbed his iwisa and threw it at Hanzo, but the ninja managed to avoid it without any difficulty. As both warriors clashed again Hanzo got the upper hand and stabbed Shaka in the stomach, the Zulu king swung his axe but missed. As Shaka was bleeding and trying his best to defend himself, Hanzo stabbed him again this time in the back. Shaka was at the end of collapsing and as he grabbed his iwisa, he tried to smash Hanzo's head, he was forced to drop his heavy axe and as swung and missed with his iwisa Hanzo stabbed him in the throat with his sais, killing the king of the Zulus. As he polished his sais and put them back on his belt, Hanzo disappeared into the gloom and darkness of the trees. Expert's Opinion Hattori stealth, steel weapons, his mastery of ninjitsu and his experience as samurai managed to help him win the fight. While Shaka was rough opponent with better physicality and endurance, the terrain helped Hanzo win. Category:Blog posts